Bad Boys
by Kyvena
Summary: He was a criminal, she was the most popular girl in school. One night at the club 'Red Cloud' changes the rich girl-Sakura Haruno's life forever. Upon finding out his dark 'past time' Sakura freaks out. With her best friend Ino's murder, and now made into a puppet. Sakura flees, only to find out Deidara is everywhere she goes. Will she end up caving into this bad boy? Dei/Sak R&R!
1. Criminals and Populars

**Okay, I know I already have way too many stories on my plate right now but I seriously need a change or else I'll be writing crappy chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 1: Criminals and Populars

Multiple sirens could be heard speeding down the streets chasing a single victim. A flash of long blonde hair could be seen running down the street holding a large duffle bag before he swiftly turned into an alley that was a complete maze that only a few people knew their way in and out of. As soon as the sirens passed the muscular man put his hands on his knees to catch his breath, "Fuck that was a close call, yeah." The male finally straightened and grinned, "I don't think I could have made that jewelry store explode any higher, hm, what a rush!" The long haired blonde cracked his neck before making his way to his black and red Kawasaki Ninja. He tied his hair up before tucking it into a matching black and red helmet and closed the plastic guard and put on his leather jacket. Kick starting the effectively stolen motorcycle from a completely different state he zoomed off.

After driving for about thirty minutes he slowed his bike, pulling into the back of an, at the moment, closed night club and parked. Jumping off, he walked inside carrying the duffle bag of stolen goods. He walked inside and swiftly turned to the 'employees only' door; opening it and walked up the stairs to large living quarters. "I'm back everyone, yeah." The man chimed, pulling his biker helmet off letting his long blonde hair fall loose. A man with blood red hair and lazy eyes looked up, "Took you long enough Deidara. You know how I hate to be kept waiting." Deidara got an annoyed look on his face, "Yeah, yeah. At least I got ALL of the jewelry and blew the store up for my entertainment." Deidara grinned.

Just then an extremely foul mouthed man walked in, "Where the fuck have you fucking been you blonde haired little shit?" Deidara rolled his eyes, "Oh you know, here and there, breaking and entering, theft and blowing shit up, hm. It was beautiful art Hidan; you should've seen it, yeah." Hidan laughed darkly, "You're a little bitch Deidara; you never have the fucking guts to fucking steal anything. You're just a god damned arsonist." Deidara scowled, "Man shut the hell up Hidan! I have to take this to Pein anyway." Deidara began grumbling as he walked towards the main office and knocked before walking in whenever he got there. Deidara threw the bag on Pein's desk, "Mission complete," was all Deidara said lazily. Pein opened the bag, "Good job Deidara, you are quickly becoming one of my best members of the Akatsuki team." Deidara grinned darkly, "Oh, I know."

-Over on the wealthy side of Konoha-

Sakura was sitting on her bed with Ino chatting away. "Oh my god Sakura look at this!" Ino held up her expensive touch screen phone showing the school's student page where students were allowed to post whatever they wanted. "No fucking way Ino!" Sakura flipped her long pink hair out of the way to read the cell phone held up.

Top 2 Most popular females:

1. Sakura Haruno

2. Ino Yamanaka

Both girls high-fived as Sakura cheered, "This totally calls for night clubbing!" Ino nodded her head, "Totally, I will text our posse to let them know!" Sakura ran down the mansion stairs, "Mom, dad, Ino and I are going out tonight, I'm just letting you know, I don't really care what your answer is though, kay, love yah!" Ino chuckled, "Harsh Kura, but I would totally say the same to my parents." Sakura plopped back down on her bed, "We should totally go to 'Red Cloud' tonight! I heard they have some BEYOND sexy staff there!" Ino's eyes brightened up, "Kura, you are a fucking genius! So, are you going to ride your Ninja or drive your convertible Mustang?" Sakura pondered for a bit, "Let's take the mustang, that way we can ride together!"

All of a sudden Ino gasped, "Ew, look who made top for boys!" She turned her phone, showing the screen to Sakura.

Top 2 most popular males:

1. Sasuke Uchiha

2. Naruto Uzumaki

Sakura's face scrunched up, "Who picked those two as the most popular? In my opinion it should be Gaara, Kiba or Neji." Ino nodded and flipped her short blonde hair, "TOTALLY! We should invite those two ask a joke!" Sakura gasped, "Ino YOU are a fucking genius!"

-A few hours later-

Sakura and Ino were all primped, prettied, and ready to go. Sakura was wearing a pair of black button up booty shorts, a hot pink fishnet top with a tube top underneath and a sweet pair of $500 hot pink kicks that was professionally rhinestoned. Ino wore a pair of dark purple booty shorts, a white cut off shirt that had no shoulders, fishnet leggings and sported a pair of $350 pumps. Sakura's hair was completely down and styled into pretty beach waves and Ino pulled half of her short blonde hair back and pinned her bangs into a poof. Ino had a little too much makeup on and Sakura had just the right amount on to make her eyes pop. Sakura grinned, "Ready Ino?" Ino nodded, "Hell yeah Kura, everyone says they'll meet us there!

-At the Red Cloud-

Pein walked out of his office, "All right everyone, tonight's set up will be as called:

Doorman/Money Collector: Pein

Bouncer 1: Kakuzu

Bouncer 2: Zetsu

Waiter 1: Kisame

Waiter 2: Konan

Waiter 3: Itachi

Waiter 4: Hidan

Bartender 1: Deidara

Bartender 2: Sasori

DJ: Tobi

Everyone got their roles for tonight? Everyone nodded and then Hidan vulgarly spoke out, "Aye, can we bring fucking girls home tonight; because I'm fucking starting to need a good fuck." Sasori then spoke out, "Yes, I need a new human puppet to create." Then Deidara, "Yeah man I need to get laid, like soon, yeah!" Everyone else was chiming in too whenever Pein shouted, "FINE! But I better not have a bloody mess in here tomorrow. Now everyone, get to your damn stations! We open in ten!"

-With Sakura and Ino-

The two pulled into the parking lot and Sakura hid her keys under the seat before getting out, immediately the inside was alerted Pein to everyone: We have two beautiful girls coming in, Bartenders, let them know their drinks are free and if you take interest in one do not card either.

Sakura bounded up to Pein "What's your name beautiful?" Sakura blushed, "Sakura." Pein grinned handsomely at her as he wrote her name on the list, "And who might your exotic looking friend be Miss Sakura…?" Ino spoke up, "My name is Ino." Pein grinned, "And what might your ages be?" Sakura spoke up, "We are both eighteen." Pein shook his head, "I'm sorry I heard twenty-one, oh well go on in and enjoy yourselves." Both bouncers winked at them as they walked inside. Ino drug Sakura to the bathroom, "He totally just gave us a free-bee to drink!" Sakura grinned, "I know! Divide and conquer, I'll sit at the bar while you go and man search Ino." Ino grinned, "Oh shit my eyeliner smeared!" Sakura shook her head, "I'll get our drinks while you fix your little problem." Ino grinned, "Thanks Kura, you're the best!" Sakura flipped her long beautiful wavy hair, "Don't I know it."

Sakura took in her surroundings before walking to the bar. Deidara was about to walk up when Sasori beat him, which scared Sakura. Sasori chuckled, "My bad." Deidara rolled his eyes and fixed his sleeves. "The owner has made it clear that you and your friend get your drinks on the house tonight, lucky you." This man sounded so bland, but he was definitely cute. "Um, can I get two liquid marijuana drinks please?" _**(A/N: Those are actually the most epic alcoholic beverages EVER!) **_Sasori's droopy eyes were kind of giving Sakura the creeps "Coming right up doll face, yeah!" Deidara charmingly chimed. Right then and there Sakura knew who she had her eyes set on. "Danna, can you go and get those other people at the other end of the bar while I make this beautiful woman her drinks." He winked at her and Sasori turned and glared at him, "Sure…" he walked away to the opposite end of the bar.

Just then Ino came up, "Hey Sakura, got our drinks?" Sakura pointed to the godly man pouring the drinks, Sakura quickly texted Ino.

_From Sakura: Dibbs bitch. I saw him first._

_From Ino: Pfft! Fine, I'll find my own man candy then!_

Both girls giggled a bit as Deidara handed them their drinks. Sakura smiled sweetly, "Thanks…uh…" Deidara grinned, "Deidara." Sakura giggled a little, "Thanks Deidara." Ino had already taken off, getting the hint. Deidara leaned his elbows on the counter, "So your name is Sakura, yeah?" Sakura took a drink and nodded, "Yup." Deidara gave her one of his sexy smiles, "So where do you live Sakura?" Sakura returned his smile with one of her sexy smiles, "On the other side of Konoha." Deidara leaned back and folded his arms, "You don't say, so you're a rich girl." Sakura shrugged, "What if I am?" Deidara blew his bangs out of his face and Sakura chuckled, "Come here." Deidara leaned forward and Sakura took out two 'emergency' bobby pins from her hair and pinned Deidara's bangs back. "Your eyes are too beautiful to hide…" Sakura smiled. Deidara smiled, "Thanks, yeah"

-5 hours later/Club Closing Time-

Sakura and Deidara were still talking when the DJ announced the club was closing, Sakura was beyond drunk now and she turned to find Ino but couldn't see her anywhere. "Guess I should wait by my car…" Sakura said stumbling a bit. Deidara's eyes widened, "Hell no; you aren't driving in that state of drunkenness!" Sakura chuckled, "And where do you suggest I stay Dei-da-ra…" The way she said his name definitely made him horny, "Well you see, yeah, I live right up there." Deidara pointed his finger up. Sakura looked up drunkenly saying, "You live on the ceiling…?" Deidara laughed handsomely, "No silly, there's a condo up there." Sakura shook her head, "I have to find Ino first. Maybe she's by my car." Sakura attempted to walk again but tripped and fell over laughing.

Deidara jumped over the counter, "Sakura! Are you okay, yeah?" Sakura nodded and Deidara sighed, "I'll walk you at least, all right?" Sakura nodded and leaned against him. Deidara wrapped a sheltering arm around her to guide her. When they got out side, Sakura pointed to her mustang, "That's my car! But I also drive a Ninja too!" Deidara chuckled, "I drive a Ninja as well, yeah. But I don't see your friend, hm." Sakura pulled out her cell phone and called Ino.

_*ring, ring, ring-* giggling, "Hello?" Sakura sighed, "Ino where are you?" Ino giggled again, apparently she was drunk as well, "I'm above the club!" Sakura tilted her head, "You're above the club?" Ino groaned a little, "call… you back…. Kura…." *click*_

Sakura shook her head, "She says she's above the club what the hell?" Deidara chuckled, "She's in the condo with someone, come on." Sakura follow this godly man, not knowing what exactly she was getting herself into.


	2. The Shocking Truth

**Hello my loves! I've been a mess lately trying to update everything; 'Disturbia' has been put on pause, which that clearly states in the summary. But I will be updating 'Breaking Point', 'The Dance of Love', and 'Bad Boys'! So please review!**

**With that all being said, I give you Chapter 2 of 'Bad Boys'!**

**As always my dears… Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 2: The Shocking Truth

Sakura walked back into the night club with Deidara's arm securely wrapped around her waist, "It's this way, yeah." Deidara motioned to the 'Employee's only' door before opening it and walking Sakura and himself up the stairs. Deidara grinned, 'Got her…' when the two finally reached the top of the stairs loud moaning from Ino and grunts from Sasori could be heard. Deidara chuckled, "Looks like your friend made a new friend, yeah." Sakura blushed and tugged uncomfortably at the fishnet shirt she was wearing.

Deidara noticed her uncomfortable state, "Want to change into one of my shirts and some sweat pants of mine, hm?" Sakura looked up at him, "If you don't mind I'd be very grateful." Deidara grinned, "Well I offered didn't I?" Sakura blushed madly at this and nodded. Deidara began to lead Sakura to his room, 'Almost there…' he thought grinning like a mad man. Once to his room he opened the door to reveal a nicely decorated room. The walls were black but the carpet and his king sized bedding was a scarlet red. Deidara shut his door, "Make yourself comfortable since it appears you'll be staying overnight, yeah. We don't have any guest bedrooms though; so I hope you're okay with sleeping in the same bed as me, hm." Sakura shrugged, "I don't mind, but Deidara this room is beautiful." He grinned, "Thanks, yeah."

Sakura sat down on his bed and immediately laid back and stretched, "Man tonight has sure been crazy." Deidara nodded, "You're telling me." He opened some drawers and pulled out a black shirt that had a large red cloud on the front of it and a pair of gray drawstring sweat pants and handed it to Sakura who graciously accepted the comfy change of clothing, "Thank you Deidara." He nodded, "You don't mind if I change out of my work attire do you?" Sakura shook her head, "Good because I am dying to get into something comfortable myself."

Sakura watched Deidara out of the corner of her eye while he unbuttoned the white work shirt and untucked it out of the black pair of jeans revealing an odd tattoo on his muscular chest that had realistic looking threads stitched over his heart. He then pulled the shirt completely off, showing a six pack and perfectly sculpted arms. Sakura was about ready to drool whenever she turned to change herself.

Now it was Deidara's turn to watch, Sakura stripped the fishnet shirt to reveal a perfectly sculpted and muscular belly, she then took her tube top off to show a strapless bra. Sakura quickly pulled the soft black shirt that was one size too big for her, which she was thankful for. She then undid her shorts and slid them off slowly to show black boy shorts underwear. Before pulling the sweat pants on she bent over which made Deidara's face turn as red as his bedding, to untie both of her shoes and neatly place them aside, taking her socks off as well and placing them within her shoes. Sakura pulled on the sweat pants whenever she received a text message. She picked her expensive touch screen phone up and clicked on the text messages.

_From Mom: Sakura, I hope you are safe. Your father and I noticed you haven't come home yet and we just want to know if you're okay._

_To Mom: Hey mom, I'm okay, won't be home until tomorrow. I'm safe, love you._

_From Mom: Okay honey, sleep tight. Love you too sweetie._

Sakura turned her phone off and placed it on Deidara's nightstand and whenever she looked up Deidara was turned around with no shirt on tying his hair back up. Whenever all of his golden locks were off of his back Sakura saw another tattoo, it was just a simple tribal tattoo that spread across his shoulder blades. He turned towards her, showing her a third tattoo on his bicep, this one was different from the other two it was a medium sized red cloud like the one on the shirt he had given her.

Deidara looked at her confused and chuckled, "What, yeah?" Sakura blushed, "Oh, um, I was just looking at your tattoos." Deidara's eyebrows rose in amusement, "Like them, yeah?" Sakura nodded and blushed deeper, "Yeah, they are uh, sexy…" Deidara grinned, "Thanks, yeah." Sakura then asked, "Hey do you have an extra hair tie I can borrow?" Deidara then nodded, "They're in the top drawer of the nightstand, hm." Sakura smiled thankfully and opened the top drawer and almost passed out. Not only were there hairbands, there were also condoms.

Deidara then realized why she was frozen, "Oh my bad, yeah. There's also condoms in there." Sakura chuckled and grabbed a hairband before swiftly closing the drawer, "So I can see." Sakura then flipped her hair over and tied it up in a messy bun. Deidara pretend to yawn, "I'm exhausted, yeah." Sakura nodded, "Me too." Deidara smiled at her and switched the light off.

Sakura waited for her eyes to adjust to find Deidara behind her. Sakura just about jumped out of her skin, "You scared me Dei…" She was cut short whenever Deidara pressed his lips against hers. Deidara's mind went wild, 'God these are the softest lips I have ever kissed.' Sakura wrapped her arms around Deidara's neck, kissing him back. Deidara then turned the two and slammed Sakura's back against the wall.

Sakura then wrapped each leg around Deidara's lean waist and he supported her by placing one of his hands underneath her tight butt. His other hand began to grope on of her breasts over her shirt. Deidara then opened his mouth and ran his tongue over her bottom lip making Sakura groan softly as she opened her mouth allowing Deidara to take complete control. He swiftly walked the two to his bed and dropped Sakura on her back before falling on top of her, catching himself with his arms. Sakura's hands began to roam over Deidara's chest and down over his well sculpted six pack.

A low possessive growl rumbled in Deidara's throat as he took Sakura's shirt off and quickly unsnapped her bra. He began to run butterfly kisses down her jaw, throat, slowly memorizing all of the tastes of Sakura's soft, delicate, sweet tasting skin. Sakura gasped and let out a soft moan as he reached her perky nipples. He leaned up a little, using one hand for support; he used his pointer finger to play with her hardened nipple before leaning over and capturing the delicate skin in his mouth while his hands slowly ran down her flat and hard stomach and began playing with her belly ring as his mouth went from one nipple to the other. Sakura reached behind Deidara and released his long silky straight golden hair from its confinement. She then tenderly ran her fingers through his hair and began to massage his scalp with her fingernails receiving a soft groan of approval from Deidara.

Deidara became a predator and Sakura was his majestical prey. He swiftly pulled her pants and underwear down, he couldn't wait any longer; the throbbing in his pants told him so. Deidara reached to his nightstand and quickly opened the drawer pulling out a condom. Pulling his pants down he ripped the condom open and rolled the rubber painfully over his large erection. He was about to dive in when Sakura stopped him as she blushed, "What's wrong, yeah?" Deidara asked slightly aggravated. Sakura looked at him ashamed, "I… I'm a virgin…" Deidara's eyes widened and then softened, "Sakura… Don't be ashamed of being a virgin." He smiled softly and rubbed his thumb over her cheek, "It's going to hurt a bit, but try to relax, yeah." She nodded as he took her hands in his.

As he pushed into slowly her he began to think, 'What is this girl doing to me…? I have never been gentle to anyone, virgin or not…' She cried out in pain and tears slid down her cheeks, "Shhh…. Relax Sakura, you have to relax or this entire process will be extremely painful for you…" He softly coaxed her as he felt the tightening muscles relax. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss against her lips before softly whispering, "Ready, hm?" She nodded and he began to slowly move in and out of her tightness.

Soon enough Sakura was crying Deidara's name out and he was slamming in to her core, the tightness in Sakura's stomach began to become unbearable, "H…Harder Dei!" He didn't even think twice about her request. Deidara was now slamming roughly into Sakura's core, soon enough Sakura's hands and inside tightened like vice grip around his hands and length, "F…Fuck Sakura…" Deidara moaned out. His mind was going wild, 'This is the best sex I have ever had.' Then something inside of him said, 'Then keep her as yours… But first, you have to tell her…' Soon enough both met their releases. Deidara collapsed on top of Sakura breathing heavily. Deidara pulled out of her and took the condom off and threw it in the trash can beside his bed before rolling over and pulling Sakura on top of him.

The two laid there for a while breathing heavily before Deidara decided to tell her, "Sakura…" Her eyelids were getting heavy, "Yeah…?" Deidara sighed, "I'm a member of the Akatsuki. I'm a criminal, yeah…" Sakura's body was too tired but her mind was flashing red lights, "Y…You're a criminal…?" Deidara nodded but the even breathing of her body let him know he had effectively worn her out. He sighed and shook his head before he too fell into a deep slumber.


	3. You Can Run but You Can't Hide

**Hey everyone! I will begin to post on 'Bad Boys' more frequently considering I have finished 'The Dance of Love'!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 3: You Can Run but You Can't Hide

Sakura awoke with a massive hangover and groaned. Deidara walked in laughing, "Hung over I'm guessing, yeah?" Sakura nodded before remembering a small piece of information Deidara had given her last night…

_-Flashback last night-_

_The two laid there for a while breathing heavily before Deidara decided to tell her, "Sakura…" Her eyelids were getting heavy, "Yeah…?" Deidara sighed, "I'm a member of the Akatsuki. I'm a criminal, yeah…" Sakura's body was too tired but her mind was flashing red lights, "Y…You're a criminal…?" Deidara nodded but the even breathing of her body let him know he had effectively worn her out. He sighed and shook his head before he too fell into a deep slumber._

_-End of Flashback-_

Sakura knew she had to escape as fast as she could. Deidara sat next to her and handed her two aspirins and a tall glass of water. She took them suspiciously and popped them in her mouth, downing the large glass of water to chase them down. She laughed nervously, "Uh… thanks for letting me crash here, but my parents must be worried. So I'm just going to go get Ino and leave." Deidara looked nervously at her as she stood to walk out and he followed her. Sakura looked around, "Uh… Which room was she in last night?"

Deidara REALLY didn't want to show her but he pointed to Sasori's room. Sakura nodded and began to walk towards the door and once there she knocked. She heard his voice, the man from the bar with a creepy monotone voice, "Come in." Sakura opened the door and screamed whenever she saw Ino's dead body before passing out.

-2 hours later-

Sakura awoke and shot up, 'Ino is dead… I have to get out of here before they kill me too!' she thought in a panic. Deidara then walked in the room, "So you've finally woken up I see, yeah." Sakura's eyes began to panic as she stuttered, "I… I w-won't tell a-anyone… I s-swear! P-please just l-let me go!" Deidara sighed, "I'm not like Sasori. I won't hurt you Sakura, yeah…" She didn't trust a word this godly man said to her.

Sakura saw her phone and quickly grabbed it and her socks and shoes, quickly slipping them on, "I… have to go!" Just then the door slammed open and Sasori stood there, "Deidara, I like how this one looks too. Give her to me, I wish to make her a human puppet just like the less beautiful blonde." Deidara scowled, "I won't let you Sasori my man; she's already terrified enough as it is!" Sakura took this chance to look around to see the window open. She didn't think twice, she ran to the window and looked down, 'I'd rather die from the fall than from these people! Now I am glad for those self-defense classes I took.' She thought back, 'If taken and your only escape is a window from a second story, take that opportunity and roll before you hit the ground!'

Sakura jumped from the window and rolled at the last second before impact. Deidara and Sasori turned around, "DAMMIT!" The two yelled and took off down the stairs. Sakura made it to her car and reached under the seat, grabbing the keys. She looked out of her window to see Deidara running around the back of the building in a leather jacket and putting a biker helmet on. Sasori too ran around the building with keys in hand. Sakura's eyes widened as she thought, 'Oh my god, they want to kill me!' She started her black mustang, quickly pulling out of the parking spot and throwing the car into drive she slammed on the gas and the cars wheels screeched before zooming out into the street and getting on the highway.

Sakura let out a breath until she looked in her rearview mirror to see Deidara on a his ninja speeding up quickly to catch up to her and Sasori in a Lamborghini not far behind Deidara. Sakura swore and slammed on the gas petal again and started weaving in and out of traffic. She picked up her cell phone and hit the driver's mode and spoke "CALL MOM!" the phone began to ring.

_Sakura's mother: Hello?_

_Sakura: MOM! CALL 911! THERE ARE TWO CRIMINALS CHASING ME!_

_Sakura's mother: Oh my god Sakura! Be safe okay!? _

_Sakura: Okay! Just call 911!_

Sakura then ended the call and focused on losing Deidara and Sasori, but both stayed hot on her heels. After thirty minutes Sakura pulled up to her mansion and got out before running into her house. Deidara slammed on his breaks, "Dammit Sasori, we lost her, yeah!" he snarled through the microphone he was wearing. Sasori growled, "We are going to have to tell leader about this Deidara." Just then the two heard police sirens, "Shit! Get out of here Sasori my man, hm!" Deidara swiftly turned his bike around and zoomed off.

Once the two arrived back at the "Red Cloud" they both ran into the Leader's office. Deidara looked at Sasori, "Pein, we lost a girl who saw me murder her best friend." Deidara rolled his eyes, "If you didn't have such a freakish obsession with creating human puppets we wouldn't be in this situation now would we; hm?!" Pein scowled, "I told you Sasori not to make a fucking bloody mess, and now look what's happened!" Pein growled and turned to Deidara, "Deidara, you are to follow this girl's every move. Make sure she doesn't give away any valuable information. Stalk her, am I clear!?" Deidara sighed, "Yes, sir…." He turned and left grumbling.

Sakura kept her word, she told no one who the two Akatsuki members were and that Sasori had killed Ino; her best friend. She was getting ready for school and wore skinny jeans with fashionable rips and a pair of high heeled leather boots. Her top was a designer t-shirt that had rhinestones all over it and her hair was straightened and flowing freely. Sakura put her leather jacket on and grabbed her hot pink, silver and black biker's helmet before running down the spiral staircase of the mansion, "Bye guys!" Sakura yelled out. Both parent yelled back, "Bye honey, have a great day at school!" Sakura ran outside and jumped on her hot pink, silver and black Kawasaki Ninja and kick started it. Deidara watched Sakura through a single eye scope on his motorcycle as she pulled out of her driveway on her motorcycle. Deidara snickered, "Man that's hot."

Sakura's school was a good twenty minutes away from her home so she began to zoom off and Deidara followed her, catching up easily. He opened his face guard "HEY PINKY!" he yelled. Sakura looked over with wide eyes and began driving faster and faster. Deidara grinned and closed his face guard, "So you want to play cat and mouse do you Sakura…" He gunned the acceleration on his bike and before he knew it he was in front of a school.

Deidara grinned, "Well this school brings back memories, yeah." He took the keys out of his bike after parking, coming up behind Sakura and wrapping his arm around her, "Hey there baby." He leaned down and kissed her cheek tenderly and Sakura's body tensed, "Deidara, what do you want from me…?" Deidara grinned, "Oh that's easy doll; I want you, yeah." He turned her around to face him and grasped her face gently in his hands, "I didn't know Sasori was going to kill your friend, yeah. I'm sorry that happened, but I want to protect you…" Sakura's eyes widened as she thought, 'Dammit why does he have to be so sexy?!' Deidara then leaned over and placed his lips gently against hers and whenever he broke away he spoke softly, "Have a great day at school babe, I'll be here whenever you get out, yeah."

Sakura blushed madly as he turned to walk away her body betrayed her, "Wait!" Deidara stopped and turned back around, "Hm?" Sakura clung to his hand, "Walk me to the front please…?" Deidara smiled softly, "Anything for you baby, hm." Deidara held Sakura's hand as students began whispering and taking pictures of the couple. Whenever they reached the front Sakura turned to him and smiled. Deidara leaned down and captured her lips; the students went crazy with taking pictures with their cell phones.

Whenever they broke apart Deidara leaned to her ear, "Have a great day, yeah. I know I will after a kiss like that from you." Sakura blushed as Deidara winked and put his helmet back on and began walking back to his bike. Sakura then snapped out of her daze, 'What are you thinking Sakura!? He's a criminal; a CRIMINAL for god's sake!'


	4. Internal Battles and Past Memories

**So I am currently skyping with my best friend Sakuragirl915; and she commanded me like Moses commanded the red sea to part to post another chapter of 'Bad Boys'!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 4: Internal Battles and Past Memories

Sakura walked down the halls of her school completely oblivious to all of the people who were either talking about her or trying to get her attention so that they too could become popular. Sakura walked into her first period class and sat down arguing with herself whether Deidara was good for her or not.

She didn't even realize the teacher had been calling her name to answer a question until she came up and shook her out of her internal argument. Sakura looked up to see her first period teacher Kurenai-sensei shaking her, "Sakura!" Sakura came out of her haze and looked up, "Huh…?" Kurenai-sensei shook her head, "And this class is a good example of students who think they are too good to listen in class."

Sakura was a pro at making things extremely dramatic, "Well excuse you! My best friend went missing and you just expect me to be okay!?" Sakura's eyes filled with tears. Kurenai-sensei sighed, "Sakura Haruno, you are dismissed from further classes… go home dear; this all must be so hard for you…" Sakura stood and bowed before walking out of the classroom, "Score one for team Sakura."

Deidara sat outside of the school and watched young girls look at him, blush and giggle. Deidara grinned as he thought, 'Still got it in you Deidara, yeah!' Just then he saw a flash of pink zip by him. Sakura jumped on her bike quickly and jumpstarted it before taking off. Deidara scowled, 'Dammit Sakura!' He threw his helmet on and started his motorcycle before speeding after her.

Sakura glanced in her side mirror only to see that Deidara was indeed chasing her, making her groan in annoyance, "A girl can't have a moments peace can she?" Sakura gunned the acceleration making Deidara scowl, "Obstinate today are we, hm?" Deidara followed her, only to come to a stop at a local park. Sakura sat on the ground sobbing, 'Ino, what am I supposed to do? Help me, I cannot do this without you, you were my best friend…"

Deidara walked up to her, knowing exactly what she was crying about and kneeled beside her, "Sakura…" Sakura looked up with tears streaming down her face, "What Deidara!?" Deidara wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face into his chest, "Deidara I miss Ino so much!" Deidara's face softened, "I know, yeah… This wasn't your fault at all so do not blame yourself for one moment. Do hear me, hm?" Sakura looked up at him, "I should have been protecting her…" Deidara scowled and took her face in his hands, "You are not a knight, a cop, or a guardian angel, yeah. You are just human. You are simply Sakura, hm…"

Sakura chuckled and wiped a tear from her eye, "You know… I really do love your accent…" Deidara blushed, "T…Thank you, yeah." Sakura smiled and leaned her back against Deidara's chest, looking out towards the lake that glistened in front of her.

After a while of silence Sakura sighed, "Hey Deidara…?" His arms wrapped around her waist only responding with, "Hm?" Sakura turned her head, "What made you join the Akatsuki…?" Deidara's face fell a bit, "Guess I saw that question coming sooner or later, hm. Well, my parents died whenever I was an infant so I mostly grew up in orphanages." Sakura's face softened, "No one ever adopted you?"

Deidara sighed, "Well, I was adopted but only for a very short amount of time, yeah… It was a wealthy family from what I can remember. I was brought in whenever I was five and lived there for three years believing that I was going to have a real family, hm. The family I joined had a little girl who I can't remember what she looks like, aside from her eyes; or her name, yeah… Anyway, I stayed there until I was eight before they gave me back… The last thing I remember was the two of us being torn apart and looking into her eyes, they were the most beautiful green eyes ever; sort of like yours…"

Sakura's face fell, "That's so sad… I used to have an older brother but he died when I was five. So I don't remember him much and my parents don't allow me to look at any old pictures of him. So I can't really remember what he truly looks like or what his personality was like… Sorry, go on with your story." Deidara shook his head and sighed, "So after that happened I became cold and mean. Majority of the time I was locked in confinement and not allowed to attend adoption days because of my attitude, yeah. Kids also teased me a lot for my accent so that didn't help either, yeah… By the time I was fifteen I was a mastermind thief. I stole what I needed because I had no money to actually buy anything for myself, hm." Deidara looked away, "The Akatsuki adopted me whenever I turned sixteen… To be honest, they scared the hell out of me at first but once I got to know them all they all just became my family… A family of criminals, yeah…"

Sakura turned around and took Deidara's face in her hands, "I'm so sorry all of that happened to you… It really must have been hard on you…" Deidara grinned, "Eh, I didn't come out TOO bad did I, hm?!" Sakura chuckled, "I suppose not for someone who's had it so rough their entire life…" Sakura leaned in and captured Deidara's lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. Deidara quickly snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her back, playing with the tips of her hair as their bond grew stronger.

Whenever the two broke a part Sakura looked in Deidara's eyes, "Deidara… I want you to be happy…"


	5. Holy SHIT

**OOOOOHHHHH I bet you guys can guess…. Mwuahahahahaha!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 5: Holy SHIT

Whenever Sakura finally returned home she grabbed a flashlight and ran up the spiral stairs of the mansion she lived in, coming to a room no one ever entered, the attic room. She softly opened the door and closed it, locking it behind her before grabbing a chair and standing on it to reach the strings to pull down the stairs that led to the attic.

Once the attic stairs were pulled down she hopped off the chair and put the flashlight in her mouth as she climbed the stairs. The attic had a light but not a light bright enough to look at photo albums. Once in the attic she flipped the light on and turned her flashlight on, she began searching for the old family photo albums that had her brother in it. Ever since talking about it to Deidara, she became increasingly curious to what her brother did actually look like.

In the very back corner she found them, "Tch, leave it to mom and dad to put albums they don't want me to find in the very back. How much more obvious can they get…" Sakura sat down and began flipping through the pages of the albums tossing one after another to the side until she came to a huge, and not to mention ancient looking, photo album. Sakura's eyes narrowed, "This has to be it…" Just whenever she was about to open it she heard her mother's voice, "Sakura dear, where are you!?" Sakura began to panic, "Fuck!"

In record time Sakura was out of the attic, closed the hatch, put the chair back, and ran to her room; sliding the photo album under her bed, "I'm in my room mom… where else would I be?" Sakura's mother walked in, "I heard you had a meltdown at school over Ino. Want to tell me where you went after you were excused from school?" Sakura's eyes narrowed, "Not really. But if you must fucking know, I was at the park." Sakura's mother sat on her bed, "Sakura honey, I know Ino's disappearance has been hard on you. If you want to talk…" Sakura cut her off, "NO MOM, I actually DON'T want to talk about it! Now get out of my room!" Sakura's mother stood and sighed, "Dinner will be ready in an hour." With that Sakura's mother closed her door and Sakura got up as fast as she could and locked the door.

She came back to her bed and crouched, pulling out the ancient family photo album in the process. Sakura sat on her bed and took a deep breath, "Okay, let's see who my brother was…" She flipped the album open and froze whenever she saw the print.

"_**Welcome to the family Deidara James Iwa-Haruno!"**_

Sakura's hands began to tremble as she flipped the page to see a picture of Sakura and Deidara swinging while holding hands. She flipped the page to see Sakura playing with Deidara's long golden hair, both were smiling and laughing. She closed the album immediately; tears streamed down her face as she reached for her cell phone and quickly sent a text before breaking down. Deidara wasn't but a block away investigating the ends of his perfect long golden mane, considering he was "spying" on Sakura whenever his phone buzzed. He quickly pulled his phone out and flipped it open.

_From Sakura: I have something to show you, meet me at the park in 5._

_To Sakura: All right, I'm on my way!_

Sakura grabbed her backpack and put the album and her cellphone inside and ran to her door, unlocking it and running down the stairs before shouting, "I'll be back in a little bit guys!" She grabbed her keys and ran out the door, putting her helmet on before starting her bike. She wasted no time to take off towards the park.

When she arrived at the park she saw Deidara leaning against a light post. He began walking towards her whenever she held her hand up, "Tell me your full name Deidara…" Deidara, taken back by this answered, "Uh, Deidara James Iwa-Haruno. Why?" Sakura clenched her leather gloved fists and dropped her head, whispering, "Because Deidara… You are my adopted brother…"

Deidara's eyes widened, "W…What, yeah?" Sakura took off the backpack she was carrying and opened it before handing the photo album to Deidara. Deidara opened it and instantly his eyes widened and he looked back at Sakura, "S…Sakura… I… We… This…" He couldn't form a real sentence considering he was still registering the fact he had sex with his ex-adoptive family sister. Sakura shook her head, "Well… now you know who your old adoptive family was…"

Deidara kept looking through all of the pictures, most of them containing Sakura and himself. He was so confused at the moment that all he could manage to do was stare with wide eyes at the pictures. Sakura had her head dropped as tears streamed down her face violently like a river of never ending sorrow. Deidara looked up and his face softened, "Hey now… Don't cry, yeah…" Sakura shot her head up and yelled, "HOW COULD I NOT CRY DEIDARA!? AFTER ALL OF THESE YEARS OF WISHING I KNEW YOU, HOPING THAT YOU WERE SAFE IN HEAVEN, I FIND YOU AT A FUCKING BAR, HAVE SEX WITH YOU AND THEN CONTINUE THE RELATIONSHIP!? IT MAY NOT BE INSCEST BUT IT IS WRONG!"

Deidara's head fell, "You're right, yeah…" Sakura froze wide eyed, "W…What did you just say?" He reached out to hand the photo album back but Sakura shook her head, "K…Keep it…. I have to go now…" She turned on her heel quickly and ran to her bike, taking off before Deidara could even say a thing. He put the photo album in his backpack and took off towards the Red Cloud.

After thirty minutes of driving he pulled into the parking lot of the Red Cloud and parked in the back. He hopped off of his bike and sulked up the stairs with clouded eyes, "I'm back, yeah…" Itachi looked up, "You look like hell." Sasori looked at Deidara's eyes, "Deidara, did something happen." Deidara turned to walk to Pein's office, opening the door once he got there. Pein looked up instantly noticing Deidara's physical form, "Deidara, what happened?" Deidara pulled out the photo album and slammed it on Pein's desk.

Pein picked up the photo album, his eyes widening whenever he saw the pictures of Deidara and Sakura together as children, "So, she is your non-related sister huh?" Deidara nodded his head. Pein sighed, "Deidara, I don't know what I could possibly tell you to make you feel better." Deidara kept his head down, "Take me off of the mission to watch Sakura please… Assign Itachi or someone else better fit…" Pein nodded his head, "All right, you are dismissed…"

Deidara's eyes swelled up with tears the moment he got into his room, "Happiness will never be in my hand of cards…"


	6. An Awkward Encounter

**So, it's been a while since I have updated 'Bad Boys'! So Sorry! So to give you all a schedule of the days of what story will be updated!**

**Monday-Childhood Memories**

**Tuesday-Disturbia**

**Wednesday-Bad Boys**

**Thursday-Childhood Memories**

**Friday-Disturbia/Bad Boys**

**Saturday and Sunday I can only post at night time so I will be updating- Disturbia/Bad Boys those nights!**

**As always,  
>Enjoy!<strong>

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 6: An Awkward Encounter

Deidara sat in his room going through the family photo album Sakura had given him. It had been over two weeks since he last saw Sakura and he felt it should stay that way. A knock came to his door and he closed the photo album and sighed, "Come in." Itachi opened the door and leaned against the frame, "Deidara I need you to show me where Sakura lives." Deidara nodded and stood, grabbing his keys and biker helmet.

Sakura had been going through hell ever since she found out who her adopted brother was. She walked down the stairs and sat at the table for dinner and once dinner was served she sat quietly and ate. Her mother had just about enough of Sakura's gloomy attitude and snapped, "Sakura what in god's name is your problem!?" Sakura's eyes shot up angrily, "TELL me mother, who was my brother?" Her mother's eyes widened, "We told you he died Sakura." Sakura rolled her eyes, "Is that so MOTHER? Because it's funny, I went up into the attic and found an old photo album that had his name and picture in it."

Sakura's mother was getting a bad feeling about where this conversation was heading, "We have told you the attic was off limits Sakura!" Sakura folded her arms, "Tch, is that because my so called brother isn't actually DEAD MOTHER!?" Sakura's mother folded her arms as well, "Yes Sakura, he IS dead." Sakura was now becoming pissed, "Then tell me who is this talking?" Sakura pulled out her cellphone and played the recording of that day.

Sakura: "Deidara what is your full name?"

Deidara: "Deidara James Iwa-Haruno, why Sakura?"

Sakura: "Because you're my adoptive brother Deidara."

Sakura turned the recording off to glare at her mother, "Care to change what you were saying mother?" Sakura's mother's mouth fell open and her father sighed, "Sakura, we had adopted Deidara whenever you were only three and whenever you turned five your mother and I both got promotions and couldn't properly care for both you and Deidara so we were forced to return him to the orphanage." Sakura's eyes widened. Sakura's father sat straight, "So, you have actually met him? What is he like now?" Sakura looked down, "Go ask him yourself… He works at the club 'Red Cloud'…" Sakura's father stood and nodded, "I'm going to go and see him now. Would you like to come along Sakura?" Sakura nodded and stood with her father and looked back only to glare at her mother.

Deidara and Itachi both arrived in front of the Haruno residence on their Ninja's and Deidara's eyes widened whenever he saw the front door open and Sakura and her father walked out. Sakura saw him and froze her father turned and looked at her, "Honey what's wrong?" Sakura pointed at Deidara, "He came to us…" Sakura's father began to walk towards Deidara and Deidara sighed, turning his bike off and getting off. Deidara walked tall but on this inside he was so nervous that his hands shook.

The two stopped at the end of the long driveway whenever Sakura's father spoke, "Hello Deidara, it's been quite some time. Let me see your face son…" Deidara shakily took his helmet off, his blonde hair falling onto his back like a cascading waterfall and slowly he opened his sapphire eyes. Sakura turned her face away to hide her tears. Sakura's father mused, "My you have grown into a fine young man. Come and join us for dinner!" Deidara wasn't given much of a choice because of the fact that Sakura's father had wrapped his arm around his shoulder and began to lead him towards the house.

Sakura ran in the house and sat at her spot at the table next to her mother. Whenever the two men walked inside it was obvious Sakura's mother knew who Deidara was because she stood swiftly and ran to him, hugging him tightly, "Oh Deidara sweetie, we have missed you so much!" Sakura kept her head down, tears falling into her lap. Her mother chimed happily, "Come let us get you a plate of food, sit right across from Sakura there." Deidara hazily nodded and sat, "Sakura…" Sakura kept her head down and whispered, "Just don't Deidara…"

Deidara stared at this beautiful wreck in front of him as Sakura's mother sat a heaping plate of steaming hot food down in front of him, "Uh, thank you ma'am, yeah…" Sakura's mother scowled, "You call me mother or mom do you understand." This made Sakura slam her hands down on the table and she abruptly stood and began walking away whenever her mother scolded, "Sakura Haruno get your ass back over here and finish your dinner!" Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I think I'll pass." Deidara sadly watched as Sakura ran up the stairs and flinched whenever he heard her door slam shut.

Sakura's mother sighed, "Honestly that child has the worst temper." Deidara looked at Sakura's father, "Excuse me sir?" Deidara's father looked up, "Yes Deidara?" Deidara fidgeted with his hands nervously, "Sakura…" Sakura's father raised an eyebrow, "What about her?" Deidara let out a breath, "I'm in love with her sir, yeah…" This made both Sakura's mother and father gasp but then her father chuckled, "I can definitely see why. Beautiful, hot tempered and great personality, she's a real catch." Deidara nodded, "I know I used to be your son but I was never born into this family… So I'm asking your permission to stay with her, hm…"

Sakura's mother shook her head, "LIKE HELL! YOU WILL BE MOVING BACK IN HERE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" Deidara scowled, "I am twenty one years old and was adopted into a different family whenever I was fifteen. You lost the ability to tell me what I can and cannot do whenever I was eight." Sakura's mother shut up quickly and Sakura's father patted him on the back, "Go on upstairs and talk to her. I approve of you being with my daughter; you're kind, handsome, charming and polite." Deidara nodded a thanks and stood before running after Sakura.

Deidara easily found her door considering her name was all over it and he knocked lightly. Sakura heard the knock and scowled, "Go away mom!" Deidara rolled his eyes and opened the door, closing it behind him. Sakura's eyes grew large, "D… Deidara…" He locked the door behind him and walked towards her. Sakura began to panic, "No Deidara, stop!" Tears streaked down her face as Deidara pinned her against her bed, "I can't stay away from you Sakura… You have wedged yourself into my heart and now you are all I think about." Sakura opened her eyes slowly to look into Deidara's sapphire orbs.

Sakura took a shaky breath in, "It's wrong Deidara…" Deidara rolled his eyes, "Says who? We aren't blood related Sakura. So it isn't bad whenever I do this…" Deidara swiftly caught her lips and Sakura began pounding on his chest with tears streaming out of her eyes until the pounding turned into her hands clenching the front of his shirt.

Deidara slowly broke the kiss apart and leaned his forehead against hers, "I can't leave you alone because I'm in love with you Sakura…"


	7. A Change of Heart

**So I have decided to finish one story at a time so that I don't confuse stories!**

**Today is my birthday… so I'd love some reviews as a present…**

**So onward with 'Bad Boys'!**

**As always,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 7: A Change of Heart

The next day Deidara was there to "escort" Sakura to school and since he had her father's blessing to date her, Deidara was going to take every and any advantage he could to spend time with Sakura. Much to Sakura's dismay Ino's murder case was closed considering they had no leads on her killer what so ever.

It was now Saturday and Sakura had promised to go to the Red Cloud to meet his family. She hopped on her bike and sped the whole way there. Once she got there she took her biker's helmet off and nervously entered the club. Everyone would be there today, which didn't help Sakura's nerves one bit.

Once at the top of the stairs she took a deep breath and walked in to find not one or two members of Deidara's family… but all of them sitting there waiting for her. Deidara jumped up and walked towards Sakura, "Everyone, this is Sakura." All of a sudden a man with the foulest mouth Sakura had ever heard in her entire life spoke out, "Deidara you sick fuck, you're fucking dating your damn sister!" Deidara was about to lash out at this man whenever a different man with so many piercings it kind of scared Sakura spoke out, "Hidan, Sakura is not actually his sister. So shut your mouth."

Deidara cleared his throat, "Sakura, this is my dysfunctional family." Sakura clenched Deidara's hand tightly, "It's nice to meet all of you." Deidara smiled at her and began to explain everyone, "So the mom and dad here are Konan and Yahiko, but we all just call him Pein." Konan and Yahiko both stood up and walked to her. The beautiful woman spoke to her first, "Welcome to our home sweet heart… There is no need to fear any of us. We all will keep you safe so if you ever need any of us, just call or text." She then handed Sakura a piece of paper with a list of names and numbers. Sakura smiled at Konan, "Thank you Konan."

Yahiko then embraced her unexpectedly, "We are so glad Deidara found someone who can truly make him happy… So if he loves you, so do all of us…" Sakura smiled and lightly hugged Yahiko back, "Thank you Yahiko sir…" Deidara smiled at this and then began naming everyone else, "The tall man with black hair is Itachi, you may know of his younger brother in your school Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura's eyes widened and nervously nodded, "Y…yes I know him…" Itachi stood and smiled sweetly at Sakura, "Please watch over my younger brother for me." Sakura's expression softened, "Of course Itachi-san…"

Deidara moved on with naming people, "Now, this person will probably be one of your favorite out of the bunch, that enormously tall man right there is Kisame." Kisame stood with a big toothy grin, "Welcome to the family sis!" he ran up and caged her in a death grip of a hug which made Sakura laugh as she hugged him back, "Hi Kisame! It's nice to meet you!" Deidara moved on, "You have already encountered our foul mouth Hidan." Hidan scowled, "Man what the fuck ever." Sakura grinned; two can play at this game, "Maybe you just need your fucking mouth washed out with damn soap Hidan." Everyone's eyes widened and Hidan began to cackle, "I fucking love her man!"

After almost officially having a heart attack, Deidara moved on, "The creepy ones of our family are Kakuzu and Zetsu." Both of them rolled their eyes. Sakura waved sweetly, "I don't think they're creepy. They are simply just unique." Both Kakuzu and Zetsu's eyes widened, "No one has ever been kind enough to compliment us…" Kakuzu nodded, "Welcome to the family Sakura." Deidara cleared his throat, "You already know Sasori…" Sakura's eyes were struck with fear whenever Sasori stood, "I still want her as a human puppet Deidara…"

The people who Sakura had already been introduced to stood in front of her, making Hidan spit out, "You even fucking think of laying even one of your damned fingers on her I will personally fuck you up Sasori." Everyone sighed, and Deidara went on, "Last but not least, will probably be YOUR favorite throughout the entire bunch and your closest friend. The young one, who we just adopted, is Tobi." Sakura saw him and squealed, "Oh my god he's FUCKING ADORABLE!" She shot towards him and smothered him in a hug, "Hi Sakura! My name is Tobi! I will be here if you ever need me okay?" Sakura giggled and nodded.

Hidan grinned, "I knew I'd fucking like her, her mouth is just as bad as mine." Sakura glanced back at Hidan, "DAMN STRAIGHT MY MOUTH IS JUST AS FUCKING FOUL AS YOURS!" Hidan put his hands on his knees laughing, "Man she's a fucking trip! She is beyond fucking epic!" Deidara sweat dropped, "Thanks Hidan…"

Sakura sat around until night time getting to personally know all of them one by one. Itachi loved his little brother with every fiber in his body. Hidan, other than being foul mouthed, shockingly was extremely religious. Konan liked doing paper mache. Yahiko preferred to be called Pein. Kakuzu was a genius whenever it came to stitching a person's body up whenever they got hurt. Zetsu was a miraculous spy. Sasori was still fucking creepy. Kisame owned a huge tank and had a wide variety of sharks inside, which oddly intrigued Sakura. Tobi was still just adorable and wanted to be close to anyone at all times and he was an awesome DJ. Sakura even got to know Deidara better; he had a theory that art was an explosion, which explained why he was a perfectionist explosives creator.

It was now Sakura's turn to tell things about herself and they all listened intently, "Well, I'm just as foul mouthed as Hidan, I may only be a senior in high school but my parents secretly got me a legendary doctor as a tutor, Dr. Tsunade; so I know everything there is to know about being a doctor. I have even preformed surgeries, and I have one more secret that not many people know because it's embarrassing to me…" Hidan scoffed, "Please, it can't be as fucking bad as pretty boy here making explosives." Sakura chuckled lightly, "I suppose not… It's still not something many people know… Well here it goes… I have inhumane strength…"

Sakura looked around at all of the wide eyes at her and Hidan laughed, "You're fucking tiny! You're bullshitting us! Right…?" Sakura shook her head, "I wish I was Hidan… I really do…"


	8. The Unfortunate Test Subject

**Hey guys hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Dunno how long this story is going to be but we shall see! Also, I'm going to shoot for longer chapters again once we get a computer desk for our brand new desktop computer!**

**So as always,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 8: The Unfortunate Test Subject

Sakura looked nervously at the entire Akatsuki family as Yahiko, AKA, Pein spoke out, "And may I ask how you inquired such a talent?" Sakura fidgeted nervously, "Well, the truth is… I was a test subject when I was only an infant… My parents allowed scientist to take me at only two weeks of age without any remorse of the possibility that I could die…" Everyone's eyes widened except Sasori whom had retreated to his room to sulk. Hidan scooted closer to Sakura with wide curious eyes, "So what happened then…?"

Sakura smiled sadly, "I was injected with multiple substances being only two weeks old… one of them being inhumane strength…" Deidara was becoming nauseous, "You don't have to continue if you don't want to…" Sakura shook her head, "It's about time I told someone my dark secret Deidara… Even if in the end all it does is hurts me… Someone other than my intermediate family needs to be told my story. People just assume I've had the best life ever because of my parent's wealth. Well, in all honesty, the only reason we are wealthy is because of the experiments placed on me…" Tobi gasped, "But Sakura, didn't you get hurt from all those injections?"

Looking down, Sakura nodded, "Yes Tobi… I did get hurt…" Hidan scooched even closer, "But how could you fucking get hurt?" Sakura chuckled sadly and stood, shedding her jacket and taking her shirt off. Everyone stared, completely mortified at the sight in front of them. There stood Sakura with multiple scarred over gashes from testing out if the injections had worked or not, cuts from surgeries, large needle penetrations from the injections itself and more…

Everyone's face drained of color as Sakura put her shirt back on, "I was there until I was three… never once received a letter, call, or visit from my parents… Nothing… I almost died once from an unknown injection and neither of them came to see me at the recovery center… And that's why…" Sakura began to become choked up, "And that's why Deidara was adopted. To replace me because they thought I was dead…" Hidan stood up angrily, "Those sons of bitches!"

Sakura sighed, "When I was finally released my parents didn't even come to pick me up… I was given a piece of paper with an address on it and had to find my own way home… I was three... How can you expect a three year old to know where in the hell she was going? So I wandered around for three weeks I think before I was found stumbling around by the police. Whenever they picked me up I gave them the piece of paper and they drove me to the house my parents were at…"

Konan was bawling at this point, "You poor thing, to have to endure such pain and suffering at such a young age for your parents benefit!" Yahiko shook his head, "Sakura, may I ask you something?" Sakura smiled sadly, "Sure…" Yahiko looked at Konan whom nodded discretely, "You are eighteen are you not?" Sakura nodded, "Yes, why?" Yahiko smiled at her, "We would like to offer you a room in our home. Though everyone works here for money, that's why the club is below us. We can take your parents to court for abuse and neglect, which we would win easily considering we have gone to court multiple times and the judge favors us considering we have taken care of all of our 'children' so efficiently. All of our kids have top grade medical insurance and car insurance."

Sakura looked down, "But… you all are…" Yahiko grinned, "Go ahead dear say it." Sakura looked up, "Criminals…" Yahiko chuckled, "Correction, we are survivors. We do what we need to do in order to survive." Those words echoed in Sakura's head as she thought back to the day she was released from the testing center.

_-Flashback 15 years ago-_

_The creepy doctor looked at Sakura's tiny body, "Kabuto…" Kabuto came up and bowed, "Yes Dr. Orochimaru?" Orochimaru stared intently at this beautiful, extremely underweight and confused three year old in front of him, "I have no more need for test subject may release her to her parents now." Kabuto looked shocked, "But how is she supposed to get home Dr. Orochimaru? We no longer have her parent's contact information. We only have the address to where they moved to!" _

_Orochimaru scowled, "She has a pair of legs Kabuto." Kabuto regretfully nodded and smiled at Sakura, she had always been his favorite test subject; she simply just never stopped smiling no matter what the situation was. Kabuto held his hand out to Sakura, which she took with a smile. Kabuto took her up the stairs to a normal doctor's office lobby, "Okay sweetie here is the address to where you live…" Sakura looked at this piece of paper confused, "But mister Kabuto, I don't know where this is…" This made Kabuto's eyes fill with tears, "J… Just do your best for me and always keep smiling okay Sakura?" She nodded and walked out of the door…_

_Sakura had been walking for three weeks now and was dirty, hungry and thirsty. Her vision was becoming blurry and finally her tiny body gave up, falling face forward to the ground. She didn't know how long she had been there before she heard two people shaking her, "Sweetie, sweetie can you hear me?" Sakura turned her head, all of her senses not working as they should. The man picked her up, "Don't worry sweetie, we are police officers." Sakura only did one thing, she handed the man the piece of paper Kabuto had written her address on before passing back out._

_-End of Flashback-_

Sakura wiped her tear filled eyes, "I was nothing important to anyone ever… After I was returned home by the police officers they caged me up because of my inhumane strength. They only stopped caging me up because Deidara kept letting me out and teaching me how to control it." Everyone's mortified face was glued on their face. Even the heartless Hidan's eyes were filled with tears and cascading out never-endingly.


	9. The Closet of Shame and Court Orders

**Glad so many people are liking the story so far! I had a terrible birthday, yay…**

**So I will take all of my emotions out on this next chapter. Who knows how long it will be… *chuckles sadly***

**As always,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 9: The Closet of Shame and Court Orders

Sakura sat in the back seat of Yahiko's car with Konan in the passenger seat with a fierce look on her face. As they got closer to Sakura's home Yahiko pulled the car over for a moment, looking back at Sakura's emotionless face. Yahiko cleared his throat bringing Sakura out of her thoughts, "Sakura…" Sakura looked at this man in front of her. He clearly carried more love in his heart than anyone she had ever met in her entire life.

After they pulled up at Sakura's home the plan was set into motion instantly. Sakura nodded at Yahiko and Konan before stepping out of the car and sulking towards the home she grew up in. In Sakura's mind this was not her home, just a place to reside at.

Upon unlocking and opening the door her mother immediately stormed to the front door and slammed it closed, making Konan panic a bit until Yahiko placed his hand nervously in hers. Sakura's mother scowled, clearly pissed off, "And where have YOU been Sakura!?" Sakura rolled her eyes, "Why do you even care…" She began walking away until she was roughly grabbed on the arm, "Do NOT walk away from me whenever I am speaking to you Sakura Ai Haruno!" Sakura lowered her head allowing her one of a kind pink hair shelter her eyes from the world and all of its cruelty.

Sakura clenched her fists, "Why do you even care!?" Sakura's mother's eyes widened, "WHAT!?" Sakura's head shot up so that her piercing emerald eyes could glare at her mother, "You fucking heard me…" Sakura's mother swiftly slapped Sakura across the face, making Sakura fall to the ground. Just then Sakura's father ran in, "What in god's name is going on here!?" Sakura's mother glanced at Kizashi, "Well it seems our daughter has gotten out of line once again!" Kizashi sighed heavily, "Sakura you know what this means…

Sakura's eyes widened, "No…" Mebuki grinned maliciously, "Oh yes Sakura. Since you seem it fit to disobey me and swear at me I think it's time for you to take a LONG time out." Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs as both parents grabbed each of her arms and began dragging Sakura kicking and screaming, "NO, NOT IN THERE! PLEASE DON'T PUT ME IN THERE!" Fear struck Sakura hard as old memories that she had long locked away, began flooding back into her mind once again…

_-Flashback 12 years ago-_

_Sakura ran as fast as her six year old legs could carry her, "PLEASE NO! NOT AGAIN, I DON'T WANT TO GO IN THERE!" her parents quickly caught her and began dragging her petite body towards the basement. In the basement was a closet with four separate industrial strength chains. One for each wrist and one for each ankle so that she couldn't use any of her strength to escape; the young girl began sobbing, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to break the vase! Honest!" _

_Once she was chained up her mother looked back in at her angrily, "Be quiet or we will come and beat you." Sakura dropped her head in complete and utter defeat. She began sobbing quietly in the dark room which her parents left no light for. Once three days were up they came and opened the door; Sakura, having no more strength from not being fed or watered had no more tears to cry at this point so she simply nodded her head._

_-End of Flashback-_

Sakura began to kick and scream, "KONAN, YAHIKO HELP!" Mebuki reared her arm back and knocked Sakura out. Kizashi looked at his daughter sadly, "Did you have to knock her out…?" Mebuki glared at her husband, "Shut up and help me get her down to the closet of shame." Kizashi froze, "No." Mebuki glared at Kizashi, "Excuse me?" Kizashi scowled, "You heard me. I refuse to put my daughter in that closet anymore! Did you not see the fear in her eyes Mebuki!?"

Suddenly a knock came to their door and Mebuki threw Sakura's body down the basement steps before straightening up and answering the door with a sweet smile, "Yes may I help you?" Yahiko had no smile on his face what so ever, "We are here for the retrieval of Sakura Haruno on court orders." Konan was a lawyer before marrying Yahiko so typing up court orders was a walk in the park for her.

Mebuki raised an eyebrow, "And for what may I ask?" Konan then stepped forward, "Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno you have been accused of child abuse and we have more than enough evidence to take you to court, which we will be doing." Mebuki scowled, "Kizashi did you hear them?" Kizashi stepped forward with broad shoulders, "I admit to both of our abuse to our child Sakura Haruno." Mebuki's eyes widened, "He's kidding!" Kizashi shook his head, "I wish I was… I really do. You may come in and retrieve her and her belongings. My wife recently threw her down the basement so that is where you may find her."

Konan nodded, "Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Haruno. I will be mailing you your court date." Kizashi only nodded in defeat before sitting down, "I just want her to have a good life…" Konan nodded, "Since you have freely admitted to your neglect Sakura Haruno will most likely gain sole custody of your home." Kizashi looked up at Konan, "It's already paid off so she would never have to worry about a payment. And a rather large sum of one million dollars is mailed to us every month so all bills would easily be covered…"

Konan froze, "And may I ask why you are mailed one million dollars every month?" Kizashi nodded, "Whenever Sakura was only two weeks old we were approached by a doctor named Dr. Orochimaru. He claimed he needed infant test subjects for roughly three years to do some testing on them. We were never informed of the procedures being done but we were told we would be paid one million dollars a month for the rest of our lives for compensation." Konan scowled, "And do you have this paperwork?" Kizashi nodded again, "Yes, follow me." Konan paused, "Yahiko go and retrieve Sakura Haruno so that we may take her into custody." Yahiko nodded and went down the basement steps to find Sakura knocked out at the bottom.

Yahiko gently lifted her body and carried her to the car, locking it before going and retrieving a few of her cloths. He stopped whenever he heard Konan on her work phone, "Yes we need a court date set immediately. Tomorrow? Thank you Judge Saibankan, I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow!"

Yahiko came up behind Konan, "Tomorrow huh?" Konan jumped a bit but then chuckled and nodded. Yahiko then leaned into Konan's ear, "Looks like we'll have a new crib as well…" Konan rolled her eyes. Let's just get the court over with first okay?

Mebuki and Kizashi both stood at the front door as Konan and Yahiko were taking their leave, "Do not forget Haruno family, court at seven A.M. straight. Do not be late or it will be counted against you." Konan then swiftly turned and got into the car and the three drove back to the Red Cloud.

Upon arriving Sakura woke up, "K…Konan…?" Konan picked Sakura's tiny body up, "We are taking your parents to court tomorrow and if we win the case you will have all rights to your home and the one million dollar mailed check is now yours for the taking. But we will need you to testify sweetie." Sakura scoffed, "About time…"

The next day came all too quickly and before Sakura could register anything they were in the front of the courthouse. Konan stepped out of the car dressed like a straight up lawyer. Sakura was also dressed nicely and Yahiko simply wore a nice tux. The three walked into the court room, "Order! Order in my court! Today we have Akatsuki vs Haruno. Konan represented the Akatsuki side and she gave the judge all of her paperwork.

The judge looked at the paperwork and nodded, "Konan, Yahiko, it's very good to see the two of you again." Konan smiled, "It's good to see you too Judge Saiban." Judge Saiban nodded, "Now let's proceed. Konan please call your witness to the stand." Konan looked at Sakura and nodded, "We would like to call Sakura Haruno to the stand your honor." She nodded, "Sakura Haruno proceed and place your right hand over the bible please and repeat after me, I Sakura Haruno solemnly swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me God." Sakura nodded, "I Sakura Haruno solemnly swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me God." The judge nodded, "You may proceed to the witness stand."

Sakura sat in the witness stand and looked straight out until the judge spoke to her, "Now, Miss Haruno, how have your parents neglected and abused you? And if so, do you have any evidence on your behalf to prove so?" Sakura nervously nodded, "Yes your honor. When I was only two weeks of age my parents gave me away to a children's testing laboratory for the sole purpose of becoming wealthy. I was injected with multiple substances and was harmed deeply in the process." The judge looked firm at her, "And you have proof of this?" Sakura nodded and stood, raising her shirt up to show her belly that was full of scars from the testing which made the entire court room gasp.

The judge nodded, "Noted, you may proceed." Sakura let her shirt fall back into place before sitting once again, "Whenever I turned three I was released and neither of my parents came to pick me up. I was only given a piece of paper with an address on it and was forced to wander the streets for three weeks. Almost at the brink of death I was found by two police officers, whom are here today, and they took me home." The judge looked mortified, "May the two officers who retrieved Miss Haruno come forward please." The two officers stood and walked forward, "Is it true you found Miss Haruno wandering around only at the age of three?" The two officers nodded and one spoke, "Correct, we found her completely filthy, lethargic and dehydrated." The judge nodded, "Thank you officers, you may be seated. Please continue Miss Haruno."

Sakura sighed, "My parents, Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno then began caging me up like a dog because of one of the injections that had actually worked. I was only let out by my at the time adopted brother, Deidara Iwa-Haruno." The judge had never had a case so gruesome in her entire life, "Is Mr. Iwa-Haruno present today?" Sakura nodded and pointed to Deidara, whose arms were folded. The judge remembered Deidara easily, "Ah, Deidara it's good to see you again; please stand and testify what you remember as a child." Deidara sighed and stood, "I remember Sakura often in a cage and she would be begging and crying to be let out. The only one who would let Sakura out of her confinement was me."

The judge was sure Sakura was no longer lying about any of this story, "Noted, please continue Miss Haruno." Sakura looked down at her scarred wrists, "When I was six, after they had gotten rid of Deidara, they began taking me down into the basement of our home and chaining my arms and legs up with industrial strength chains in a closet for a total of three days with no food or water." The judge really didn't want to ask, "And you have proof of this as well…?" Sakura held her scarred wrists up and then showed her ankles. The judge nodded, "Any other proof?" Sakura then handed the judge horrific photos of the closet that Konan had taken.

The judge was becoming sicker with every part of this story Sakura told, "Thank you Miss Haruno. That is enough evidence for me. We are all going to take a thirty minute recess so that I may talk this over with the counsel." Everyone stood and bowed before walking out of the court room. Sakura and Deidara held hands as they walked to the court house cafeteria to grab some lunch. Deidara smiled at Sakura, "You did great babe, I'm proud of you…" Sakura smiled weakly and nodded.

After the thirty minutes everyone piled back in and bowed to the judge once more before she spoke, "Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno please stand. The verdict the counsel and I came to is, you both are highly guilty of neglect and abuse and you both will be serving twenty years in prison with NO bail. Your current home will be given to Haruno Sakura and any income that you are still receiving from this child's testing laboratory will go to Sakura as well. Anything that was once yours now belongs to Haruno Sakura. Konan and Yahiko will now be the sole care takers of Haruno Sakura until she graduates high school." Kizashi nodded, "We have a safe with over eighteen million dollars in it, the code to it is eight, nine, five, three, six."

The judge wrote the combination down and handed it to Sakura, "Case closed, take Mister and Misses Haruno away for immediate imprisonment."


	10. Ten New Occupants

**I'll be posting a lot until Wednesday because I will not be home or near a laptop wed-fri. So sorry loves!**

**As always,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 10: Ten New Occupants

The Red Cloud was changing its opening days to Saturday and Sunday only because of the fact that the entire Akatsuki gang was moving to the wealthy side of town. Hidan and Sakura had pretty much become foul mouthed buddies. Sakura was now the queen of her own mansion Sakura begged and pleaded to kick Sasori out because he could cause problems in the future.

As they all came into the Haruno mansion Sakura was in charge of placing rooms. Konan and Yahiko were to get Sakura's old parent's room. Sakura just stayed put in her room, which Deidara would also be sharing the room with her, Hidan, Kisame and Tobi fought tooth and nail who would be chosen to be staying next to Sakura's room. So she got a hat with all of the people living there to decide who slept next to Sakura.

Sakura whirled the hat around a bit before sticking her hand in to draw two random names. She stood in front of the first door, the first name she drew made Sakura snicker a bit, "Hidan you are on my right side." Hidan cheered, "Fuck yeah!" Sakura chuckled and went to her left hand door and shook the hat up once again before drawing it, "The person to my left is…." Sakura unwrapped the folded paper, "Kisame!" Kisame cheered as well, "Blossom and I are neighbors!"

Tobi's face fell whenever he heard that Hidan and Kisame were Sakura's neighbors, "Sakura… What about me…?" Sakura's face softened, "Oh Tobi… There are only three rooms in this hallway… But I'll give you the next closest room okay…?" Deidara was holding Sakura around the waist and smiled at Tobi, "Tobi don't look so down, yeah!" Sakura began giving everyone else their rooms. Unfortunately Sasori was living in the same house as her but she forbid him to create or bring any of his human puppets to the house, which didn't sit too well with him that he had to leave all of his puppets back at the Red Cloud.

Sakura gave everyone their rooms and showed everyone that they each had their own bathrooms connected inside. Hidan grinned, "This is a fucking sweet crib Sakura." Sakura grinned at Hidan, "I fucking know right?!"Hidan cackled at this, "I fucking love you sis!" Sakura laughed at this and punched Hidan's shoulder with full power on accident, making him yelp, "Hidan, I… I'm so sorry!" Hidan laughed while rubbing his shoulder, "Meh, don't fucking worry about it sis. You are who you fucking are." This made Sakura tear up, "Thank you Hidan…"

It was Monday morning and Sakura was getting ready for school. She had curled her long locks in loose curls and had light make up on. Her outfit consumed of fashionably ripped skinny jeans, knee high black suede high heeled boots and a white tank top with light pink cherry blossom petals that flowed loosely around her frame. Deidara sat on their bed watching Sakura intently, "You look beautiful Sakura, yeah." Sakura was picking up her backpack and smiled at Deidara whenever she straightened back up, "Thank you baby." Deidara stood, "May I give you a ride to school babe, hm?" Sakura blushed lightly and nodded, "Sure."

As Deidara got his biking gear on Sakura began walking out whenever she bumped into Sasori, "Oh, excuse me Sasori…" Sasori eyed Sakura's figure up and down, "You would make such a perfect part of my collect… A shame they won't allow me to…" Sakura began backing up nervously whenever Hidan ran out, "Sasori you fucking prick! I told you to not mess with Sakura dammit!" Hidan reared his arm back and slammed it into Sasori's face. Sakura's eyes widened as Konan and Yahiko came running up the stairs, "What in God's name!?" Hidan scowled, "I heard fucking Pinocchio here saying to Sakura that he wanted to make her into a puppet!"

By this time everyone was out of their rooms and glaring at Sasori. Yahiko cleared his throat, "Sasori, pack your things and leave." Sasori's eyes widened, "But where will I go!?" Yahiko glared at him, "Back to Red Cloud. You can live there with your dolls. I will not tolerate you threatening to make Sakura into one of your freakish dolls." Deidara wrapped his arm around Sakura protectively, "Ready to go babe, yeah?" The two walked down the stairs and out the door there was now more cars and motorcycles in Sakura's large driveway. Deidara put the key in his red and black ninja and started it, helping Sakura on before he got on himself.

Whenever the two pulled up at Sakura's school everyone was once again staring and whispering to one another. Sakura got off of the motorcycle and kissed Deidara goodbye before walking with her head high towards the school. It was about twenty minutes before school started so she walked towards her posse, the populars. Temari waved, "Hey Sakura." Sakura waved back, "Hey Temari!" She then saw Sasuke out of the corner of her eyes and froze, remembering what Itachi had asked her, '_Please watch over Sasuke for me…'_

Sakura sighed, "Be right back guys." They all nodded and Sakura began walking towards Sasuke with her head held high. She stopped in front of him and he glared at her, "Sakura Haruno, what do you want." Sakura rolled her eyes, "Your brother, Itachi, asked me to watch over you and I told him I would." Sasuke's eyes widened whenever he heard Sakura say his brother's name, "You have seen and met Itachi?" Sakura looked at Sasuke like he was stupid, "Obviously… Itachi lives with me." Sasuke's fists tightened, "Come with me."

Sasuke drug Sakura to the most private place in the school, the roof. Sasuke then angrily spoke, "Why are you letting a murderer live with you Sakura!?" Sakura shrugged, "He's my family now. All of the Akatsuki are." Sasuke didn't like any of the things he was hearing, "Sakura, they are all criminals!" Sakura shook her head, "No, they are survivors Sasuke… Besides Itachi is one of the sweetest one's there." Sasuke was shaking with anger, "I have to kill him for murdering our parents…" Sakura's eyes widened, "Sasuke… Come over to my house after school, okay? You know… I wish I had a family member who loved me as much as Itachi loves you… He told me the reason he murdered your parents… It is because they were planning on killing you, and Itachi loved you too much to let that happen… I'm jealous of you Sasuke, to have someone care about you to that extent… I have never known what true love was…" Sasuke's eyes widened, "What are you talking about!? You have two parents who love you! How could you possibly know how I feel?!" Sakura looked down, "My parents… love me? What a joke Sasuke… When I was two weeks old they sold me to a scientist just to gain wealth. I had terrible experiments performed on me, tell me Sasuke, is that your definition of love…?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Sakura, I…." Sakura shook her head, "Don't worry about it… Besides the bell just rang, let's go learn something." Sakura smiled at Sasuke and turned her back before walking back into the building.


	11. Bad Boys Finale: Balance and Union

**Here is the Finale of 'Bad Boys'!**

**As always, **

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Bad Boys Finale: Balance and Union

Police sirens could be heard wailing and a flash of pink and blonde ran down the street laughing. In the background an enormous cloud of smoke could be seen coming from a thrift shop, "Nice one Dei!" The two ran with two large duffle bags of stolen goods and each jumped on their motorcycles before zooming off.

The two pulled into the lavished neighborhood and into the mansions driveway and turned off their bikes before jumping off. Sakura and Deidara both walked inside yelling in union, "We're home!" Konan came running out, "Sakura and Deidara, what am I going to do with the two of you!? I just about had a heart attack whenever I heard a thrift shop had been BLOWN UP." Sakura and Deidara both stifled a giggle as Pein walked out, "My, my, you two made quite a commotion today."

Hidan ran out looking like a madman before gathering Sakura up in his arms, "Fuck Pinky I thought you two were going to get fucking caught this time!" Sakura tsked, "You have such little faith in me Hidan!" Sasuke looked up over the couch, "Seriously, did you two have to blow the shop up?" Deidara and Sakura both looked at each other and grinned, "Yup, it couldn't be helped, yeah."

Sasuke had become the newest addition to the Akatsuki family after his brother and he talked things over with. Sakura and Deidara both handed the duffle bags over to Pein and ran up the stairs. Once in their bedroom the two got out of their biker's gear and into lounging around clothing before going back downstairs. The two plopped down on the sofa and Sakura curled up against Deidara as he picked a movie to watch, which of course entailed of lots of explosions.

When dinner time came around Konan came out only to find Sakura and Deidara cuddled up and fast asleep. Konan smiled and grabbed her camera, taking a picture of the two for the family album. Around the house pictures of the entire family were everywhere hanging up on the walls or in smaller picture frames on the tables. Konan went and shook the two awake, "Hey sleepy heads, its dinner time."

Sakura and Deidara both nodded and stretched, standing up in the process. Once the two were in the dining room they were greeted by everyone. Pein cleared his throat, "Sakura, the family has been working hard on a present for you since the moment we all moved in with each other." Sakura looked at him questioningly, "Huh?" Konan laughed and handed Sakura a large wrapped present.

Sakura carefully tore the wrapping only to find an enormous family photo album. Her eyes instantly began filling with tears as she opened it to see hundreds of photos of her and her new family, "Thank you everyone… I love it…" Deidara grinned and kissed her cheek, "Glad you like it baby." There were a few photos Sakura loved the most, like the one where Hidan and herself were in a swearing death match, or the one where Kisame and her had water guns and ran around the house spraying everyone, but she especially loved the one with Deidara and herself sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree smiling at one another.

The food was served and everyone began chowing down and chattering away. You practically had to yell if you wanted to be heard, which wasn't hard for Sakura, Hidan, Deidara, or Kisame. Those four were the loudest out of the bunch and would admit they were too. After dinner was a family movie, they all piled into the living room with more snacks and drinks. Pein spoke up, "It's Sakura's turn to pick the movie!" Sakura grinned; she was going to pick out the sappiest movie she could find because she knew at heart all of these die hard criminals were the biggest softies in the world. Usually at the end of these movie Hidan, Kisame, Deidara and herself would be found all clinging to each other and bawling.

Popping the movie in and playing it Hidan rolled his eyes, "Not another fucking sappy movie Sa…" Hidan shut up and became focused on the movie as if it were reality. Sakura had called it, the end of the movie came and Hidan, Kisame, Deidara and she were all holding onto each other bawling their eyes out. Konan quickly grabbed her camera and took a picture of the four. After their good cry, they all bid each other a good night, and Sakura froze to look at all of her family, "Wait!" The entire Akatsuki family froze, "What is it Sakura, hm?" Deidara asked as the two held hands. Sakura's eyes began to tear up, "It's just… I love you guys…"

That did it. Hidan and Kisame began bawling all over again and turned to each other for comfort looking like complete idiots. Everyone smiled and in union said, "We love you too Sakura Ai Akatsuki." Deidara lifted Sakura bridal style and she snuggled into his chest letting out a giant yawn, "I'm tired Dei…" Deidara chuckled, "I know, me too."

Deidara opened their door and walked into their room setting Sakura on the bed and turning around to turn the lights out. Deidara shed his shirt and climbed into bed next to Sakura. Sakura sleepily spoke, "Our family is so crazy, but that's what I love about each and every one of them… They're all unique in their own special ways." Deidara nodded and chuckled, "You can say that again." Sakura smiled and laid her head on Deidara's chest, "you know Deidara, I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't ever met you… My life would be so bland and empty, you know?" Deidara laughed at this, "Yeah, I don't think Hidan would have become so extra vulgar without you. Nor do I believe any of us would have found out he's a sucker for drama movies."

Sakura laughed at this, "It's not just Hidan that has changed Dei… We all have… We all may be a dysfunctional family but dysfunctional is what works for us." Deidara nodded in agreement only to find Sakura had fallen asleep.


End file.
